Holding Back
by Carebeark5
Summary: Dante forgets an important date. Dante/Lulu Oneshot


Lulu smiled as she changed into the new dress she had bought specifically for this night. She had showered and styled her hair just the way Dante like it down around her shoulders in soft curls. She couldn't wait until he got home, she wondered what kind of romantic evening he had planned for tonight.

Looking in the mirror one last time she smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed into the living room to wait. Just then she heard the elevator screech to a halt and the gate open as Dante stepped inside. "Hey baby, wow you look beautiful." Dante said as he stepped out his shoes and walked up to her giving her a kiss on the lips before he headed for the bedroom to change.

She sat on the couch and waited for him to change but when he stepped back into the living room he wasn't wearing the suit she imagined he would don for their romantic evening. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants and he headed straight for the kitchen. "Hey baby did you buy the chips and dip?" he asked looking in the fridge.

"Oh I see them. Ronnie should be here soon." he said as he walked over to the couch holding the bowl of chip and the container of dip along with two beers.

Lulu watched stunned as he sat down and flipped on the game. "Are you serious right now?"She said angrily.

"What's that baby?" he asked glancing over at her and seeing the look on he face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? she said just as Ronnie stepped in the door. "The game is all you care about isn't it, the only thing you think to ask me is where your chips and dip are? Well if you want them so bad I hope you enjoy them." She said as she grabbed the tray of chips and dumped it over his lap.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Ronnie said as he turned to leave.

"No I'll leave and don't think I'm coming back." she said as she turned to leave. Dante got up and grabbed her arm before she could leave, turning her to look at him he noticed the tears in her eyes.

'Baby what is it? What's wrong, what did I do?" he asked trying to pull her into his arms and not knowing what was going on.

"Go to hell." she said slamming the door behind her.

"Dude what did you do to piss of your girl?" Ronnie said taking a seat on the couch.

"I have no idea."

"Well she was all dressed up for some reason, so did you forget you had a date?"

"No we didn't have a date today. At least not that I know of." He knew he had to find out what he had done, he had to make it right. "I gotta go find her." he said turning to Ronnie who was still seated on the couch watching the game.

Dante raced out into the hall and down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator, he didn't see her anywhere. As he reached the parking lot he noticed her car speeding away from the apartment. 'Man think what did you do. Did she mention something to you.' he thought to himself but it was no use he had no idea what he had done wrong. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Maxie's number maybe Lulu had mentioned something to her, "Hello."

"Maxie, it's Dante"

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Lulu right now?" she asked wondering why he was calling her.

"A date? I didn't know wee had a date tonight."

"Well you should it is your anniversary isn't it?"

"Oh shit!" he said.

"You forgot your own anniversary. Dante, Dante, Dante you must be in the doghouse now."

"I am but I intend to make this up to her."

"You sure you can. Girls make a big deal out of anniversaries, birthdays well pretty much any holidays."

"Yeah I know. I gotta go but if she comes to see you please call me and let me know alright."

"Yeah alright."

Lulu ended up at her place, slamming the door behind her she threw her purse across the room. She was pissed and she had a right to be. He had forgotten their anniversary, the day they had started dating, To her that was an important day because it was the day they admitted their true feelings to one another but obviously to him it didn't matter. All he cared about was that stupid game.

Heading to her room she changed out of her dress and into her comfy pajamas then she curled up on her bed and tried to stop the tears from falling. She tried to tell herself she wasn't sad she was just mad at him but in reality she was sad. She thought Dante was different that he really cared about her and that days like this were important to him as well as to her.

She heard the door open in the other room and she knew Maxie was home but she didn't feel like facing her. She heard a soft knock her door, 'Hey Lulu. You wanna talk?"

"No not right now Maxie maybe later."

"Alright I'll be in the living room if you need me." she said before retreating back to the couch.

Lulu didn't know how long she lay there but when she opened her eyes she heard another knock her bedroom door. Then without word the door opened and she heard someone walk in and sit on the bed beside her. She had her back to them so she just assumed it was Maxie. "Baby, I am so sorry."

"Go away." she said realizing it was Dante.

"I can't believe I forgot our anniversary. I'm so stupid I'll never forgive myself for this. But because of the way we met and how I felt about you a long time before we started dating I just got the dates mixed up."

"Is that supposed to make it better." she said finally turning to look at him.

"No of course not. I will make it up to you though anything you want we can do it. And I will never forget again I promise. Just please forgive me baby. I can't take you being mad at me."

"I hate fighting with you. But it hurt to know that you forgot something so important to both of us."

"I know please don't be mad at me. I'm so very sorry." he said reaching out to pull her into his arms. 'I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." Lulu murmured into his chest. Dante pulled away long enough to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I hate seeing you cry honey."

"I'm still mad at you." She said pulling away from him.

"I know but in time you'll be able to forgive me right?"

"I want you to go right now I just need some time to think."

"Alright but I'm not giving up. I'm gonna make this up to you. I love you way to much to let you go."

Dante climbed into his car and headed home, he hated himself for making her so upset. How could he forget their anniversary. He was definitely in the dog house on this one and he prayed that she would forgive him one day. Ronnie was still sitting on his couch when he arrived home, "Hey man. She forgive you?"

"No not yet. But I intend to make her see how sorry I am."

"So what did you do exactly?"

"I forgot our anniversary,"

"Oh man your in trouble. You should get her some flowers ladies love gifts, especially when the guys messed up."

"Flowers, guess it can't hurt right." Dante said as he took a seat next to his friend.

The next day Lulu was still feeling lousy, she had been all ready for this beautiful night with her wonderful boyfriend and instead she spent the night alone and angry at him. Opening her lap top she started typing up an email that needed to be sent out when the door opened and she heard someone step up behind her.

"Excuse me is there a Lulu Spencer here?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Lulu Spencer." she said turning to look at him.

"These are for you then." he said handing her a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers everything from roses to lilies. Along with a box of her favorite chocolates. "Thank you," she said taking them as he left the office. She didn't even have to look at the card to know they were from Dante.

To the ONE and ONLY woman in my heart, she read on the card. She didn't want to be mad anymore but she couldn't help it.

Opening the box of chocolates she grabbed one and took a bite, no reason she couldn't enjoy them. "You still mad at him?" Maxie asked grabbing one from the box Lulu offered her.

"Yes."

"How long are you gonna punish him for?"

"Forever."Lulu said with a laugh as Maxie joined in.

Dante wondered if Lulu had got the gifts he sent, he hoped they would soften her a little and she would be able to see how sorry he was. He was just grabbing lunch at Kelly's when he spotted Maxie at the counter.

"Hey did Lulu get the flowers I sent her?" he asked stepping up beside her.

"Yes she did they were very beautiful and those chocolates were amazing."

"Is she still mad?"

"Hell yes she is."

THE END


End file.
